


Femboy February Day 5: Maid Outfit

by Free_The_Beans



Series: Femboy February 2021 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kuruso Akira, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_The_Beans/pseuds/Free_The_Beans
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Femboy February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Femboy February Day 5: Maid Outfit

“Make sure you close up.” Sojiro instructed as he left.

Kurusu nodded, locking the door when Sojiro left. He made his way upstairs, making sure to feed his plant before grabbing the movie he’d rented when he was out today. He’d bumped into Ann who snatched up Morgana to take him to the pet shop in Harajuku meaning he could get the first taste of peace and quiet in a while.  
Kurusu had barely even gotten past the opening credits of Not-so-hot Betsy before his phone started buzzing. After pausing the DVD Kuruso checked his phone to see a message from Sakamoto asking if he could come over. This would be a much better way to spend his hard earned alone time, not to mention it would be a good opportunity to try something new for a while.  
Kurusu messaged Sakamoto back before digging through the storage box on his shelf, once he found the maid outfit he changed and headed downstairs to unlock the door. While he waited for Sakamoto to arrive Kurusu decided to kill some time by cleaning up a little.  
Just after he’d finished up the door opened with a creek.  
“Welcome home, Master.” Kurusu said sweetly, turning to curtsy for Sakamoto.  
“Is this all for me?” Sakamoto asked, locking the door behind him before he started walking towards Kurusu.  
“I know how much you love maid outfits.”  
“Right now I’m more interested in who’s wearing it.” Sakamoto said, his tone deep and sultry, as he placed his hands on Kurusu’s waist.  
“That’s so sweet of you, Master. How can I serve you today?” Kurusu purred, his hands trailing over Sakamoto’s torso.  
“So many choices. Where to start?”  
“I have an idea.” Kurusu whispered as he sunk to his knees. He undid Sakamoto’s belt and unbuttoned his shorts with deft hands, mouthing Sakamoto through the thin layer of his boxers.  
“Fuck, Akira.” Sakamoto groaned when Kurusu pulled his boxers down and took his dick into his mouth.  
Kurusu started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around Sakamoto’s dick while his hands were working whatever wasn’t in his mouth.  
Sakamoto laced his fingers through Kurusu’s hair, tugging it gently so Kurusu looked up at him. “I know what I want to do.”  
Kurusu pulled off, still stroking Sakamoto’s cock. “Anything for you, Master.”  
“Let’s go up to your room then.”  
Kurusu led the way to his loft room with Sakamoto in tow. Sakamoto made his way over to the bed and lay down, beckoning Kurusu over to him.  
“What can I do for you?” Kurusu questioned.  
“I was thinking we could maybe uhm 69 and you could prep me for y’know. I mean only if you wan-” Sakamoto couldn’t finish his sentence before Kurusu’s thighs were caging his head.  
“I would like nothing more, Ryuji.” Kurusu laughed.  
Sakamoto took Kurusu’s dick in hand, planting sloppy open mouth kisses up the side till he reached the tip which he lathered with kitten licks. Sakamoto took Kurusu’s dick into his mouth, sucking and bobbing, hands gripping the frills of Kurusu’s skirt so he could take Kurusu’s cock into his throat.  
“Mmmmm. You’re such a good boy, Ryuji.” Kurusu said before he dropped wad of spit over Sakamoto’s hole, listening to how Sakamoto moan around his dick and relishing in the vibrations around it. He licked over Sakamoto’s hole, tongue prodding and probing at the ring of muscle. Kurusu pulled away for a second to coat his fingers in spit then he slipped his tongue inside along with a finger.  
“Shit, Akira, I want you inside me so fucking bad.”  
Kurusu rolled off, rooting through his desk drawer. He turned round and jumped back on the bed, popping the cap on the lube and slathered his fingers with it. He pushed three fingers inside, scissoring and spreading them, pushing them against Sakamoto’s prostate till the blond was a writhing, moaning mess.  
“Please, Akira, please.”  
Kurusu pulled his fingers out, grabbing a pillow, raising Sakamoto’s hips and sliding it under his back before he slowly started to sink in.  
“Faster. Come on, Akira. Fuck me!”  
“As you wish master.” Kurusu said before thrusting all the way in. Sakamoto’s head tossed back, a long broken moan falling from his lips.  
Kurusu started a pace of hard, fast thrusts each one aimed to hit Sakamoto’s prostate, and judging from the way Sakamoto was panting and how his eyes were glossing over it was working.  
The burning white heat in Sakamoto’s gut was building fast and frills of Kurusu’s skirt were brushing over Sakamoto’s thighs and cock was quickly becoming too much for him.  
“Akira!” Was all Sakamoto could manage before he came.  
Kurusu leant over, capturing Sakamoto’s lips in a kiss for his last few thrusts before he was cumming inside Sakamoto.


End file.
